Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands Queen's Landing - Baratheon * King Lyonel Baratheon - played by /u/LaughingStag * Andros Royce - played by /u/RickardDustin * Bronn Blackwater- played by /u/BronnIIBlackwaterSepton Archibald * Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn - played by /u/GrandMaesterRonnel (Olyvar Manwoody) * Mercedene - played by /u/The-Gift-Of-Mercy (Marissa Lannister) * Belѐn Aia - played by /u/TheVeiledLady (Cassana Tully) * Teresse of Saath - played by /u/Teresse (Amaryllis Moss) King's Landing - Baratheon * Matthos Waters - played by /u/BigBasted Dragonstone - Targaryen * Alysanne Targaryen - played by /u/Katsumisora Driftmark - Velaryon * Rhaella Velaryon - played by /u/AlmightyEnige (Gwin) * Aenys Velaryon- played by /u/Thattallguyandy * Brennyn Waters - played by /u/KingBradums Claw Isle - Celtigar * Ardrian Celtigar - played by /u/Auddan (Arryk Volmark) * Jaehaerys Celtigar - played by /u/DentistWhy Stokeworth - Blackwater * Tyrion Blackwater - played by /u/TyrionBlackwater (Harren Greyjoy) Duskendale - Rykker * Kayl Rykker - played by /u/Ben297 Hayford - Hayford * Harrold Hayford - played by /u/Harrold_Hayford Stonedance - Massey * Roland Massey - played by /u/Tjord Dorne Sunspear - Martell * Olyvar Martell - played by /u/FromDorneWithLove (Aenys Velaryon) * Nymeria Martell - played by /u/awmang * Maron Martell - played by /u/MaronMartell * Garin Martell - played by /u/SandScion (Lyonel Baratheon) Starfall - Dayne * Arya Dayne - played by /u/LadyofDawn (Alysanne Targaryen) Yronwood - Yronwood * Quentyn Yronwood - played by /u/thebloodroyal Blackmont - Blackmont * Cerenna Blackmont - played by /u/Diablo_Cody Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Olyvar Manwoody - played by /u/ACfan72 Skyreach - Fowler * Aemon Fowler - played by /u/fowlerplay (Axell Swann) Hellholt - Uller * Andrey Uller - played by /u/HellholtAndBlood (Lucion Lannister) * Yoren Uller - played by /u/BloodAndHellholt (Luthor Tyrell) The Tor - Jordayne * Danos Jordayne - played by /u/standig_wordgang Wyl - Wyl * Wyman Wyl - played by /u/NewGodsWatching (Esgred Volmark) Spottswood - Santagar * Ryon Santagar -played by /u/KaiBlair-Martell The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy * Torric Greyjoy - played by /u/SonofBear * Darmunt Greyjoy - played by /u/Gimme_The_Loot29 * Harren Greyjoy - played by /u/Daer_20 Volmark - Volmark * Arryk Volmark - played by /u/Auddan * Ruadh Bloodshore - played by /u/RuadhVolly (Aenys Velaryon) Hammerhorn - Goodbrother * Ravella - played by /u/ravella (Nymeria Martell) Nettlebank - Tawney * Rúna Tawney - played by /u/RunaTawney (Cassana Tully) Lordsport - Botley * Erik Botley - played /u/Ir0nReaver The North Winterfell - Stark * Brandon Stark - played by /u/Ankerholm Karhold - Karstark * Sigorn Karstark - played by /u/purple_viper Last Hearth - Umber * Yvaine Umber - played by /u/yvaineumber (Nymeria Martell) * Alesander Lake - played by /u/AlexanderLake (Jon Ambrose) Skagos - Magnar * Brandon Stark - played by /u/Ankerholm * Gwin - played by /u/Enige Greywater Watch - Reed * Howland Reed - played by /u/LordHowlandReed (Simon Seaworth) Ironrath - Forrester * Thorren Forrester - Played by /u/unicornpuncher Torrhen's Square - Tallhart White Harbor - Manderly * Wyllas Manderly - played by /u/adfalcon (Martyn Lannister) * Amaryllis Moss - played by /u/AmaryllisSnow Highpoint - Whitehill * Damon Whitehill - played by /u/DamonWhitehill Oldcastle - Locke * Halgrim Locke - played by /u/Lordofkeys (Aenys Velaryon) Hornwood - Hornwood * Rodrik Hornwood - played by /u/Hornywood (Luthor Tyrell) The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Alester Tyrell - played by /u/King_of_roses (Sigorn Karstark) * Luthor Tyrell - played by /u/English_American Brightwater Keep - Tyrell * Alerie Tyrell - played by /u/dark_red_roses (Marissa Lannister) * Jon Ambrose - played by /u/Boogiepop_Homunculus * Galahad Darkwood - played by /u/TheWarriorsAvatar (Arryk Volmark) Oldtown - Hightower * Hyle Hightower - played by /u/BeaconoftheSouth (Lyonel Baratheon) The Arbor - Redwyne * Stafford Redwyne - played by /u/Lord_Redwyne Old Oak - Oakheart * Eden Oakheart - played by /u/theinfinitycomplex Horn Hill - Tarly * Dareon Ashford - played by /u/Myarwyck * Alyse Tarly- played by /u/LibertyMoon Red Lake - Crane * Lyonel Crane - played by /u/craneingmyneck Honeyholt - Beesbury * Garth Beesbury - played by /u/TheBloatedBee (Matthos Waters) * Lyle Beesbury - played by /u/thebeeknight (Benjen Hunter) * Hyle Beesbury - played by /u/HyleBeesbury (Jordan Vickary) The Ring - Roxton * Ravella Roxton - played by /u/ravellaroxton Sommerset - Oldflowers * Rohanne Oldflowers - played by /u/RohanneOldflowers (Cassana Tully) Blackcrown - Bulwer * Jack Bulwer - played by /u/yo_its_max The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully * Brandon Tully - played by /u/Brantully * Cassana Tully - played by /u/ToesOfDoom * {Isren Rivers}- Played by /u/RiversandArrows (Aenys Velaryon) The Twins - Frey * Symond Frey - played by /u/SymondFrey Harrenhal - Baelish * Artys Baelish - played by /u/LordArtysBaelish (Simon Seaworth) * Loren Baelish - played by /u/XstarshooterX Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Addam Vance - played by /u/KingInTheNorth8302 * Gwynesse Vance - played by /u/GwynVance (Alysanne Targaryen) Lychester - Smallfolk * Eldred - played by /u/El_Dread (Jon Ambrose) Maidenpool - Mooton * Lynesse Mooton - played by /u/BaelishHelper Raventree Hall - Blackwood * Lucas Blackwood - played by /u/blackwoodtwopointo (Sigorn Karstark) Inn at the Crossroads - The Rogues Gallery * Oswald - played by /u/MafiosoOswald (Ronnel Arryn) The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon * Lyonel Baratheon - played by /u/LaughingStag * Criston Baratheon - played by /u/FuryisTheMindKiller Stonehelm - Swann * Axell Swann- played by/u/lookitsalampray Blackhaven - Dondarrion * Daric Dondarrion - played by /u/PartyInDaNorf (Brandon Stark) * Alyssa Dondarrion - played by /u/AB_Dondarrion Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Joyeous Morrigen - played by /u/TheMorrigen Foxes Den - Florent * Axell Florent - played by /u/LeAxell Rainwood - Seaworth * Simon Seaworth - played by /u/Rorschach113 Parchments - Penrose * Aelinor Penrose - played by /u/Aelinor Felwood - Fell * Mortanis Fell - played by /u/FellLord Harvest Hall - Selmy * Stannis Selmy - played by /u/lordselmy (Benjen Hunter) * Corenna Selmy - played by /u/Selmy_Lady * Arstan Selmy - played by /u/QueenEnige Mistwood - Mertyns * Steffon Mertyns - played by /u/stank58 The Vale Gulltown - Arryn * Eon Arryn - played by /u/InStrangerEons * Sharra Arryn - played by /u/SharraArryn Heart's Home - Corbray * Lachlan Corbray - played by /u/Loki522 Redfort - Redfort * Robert Redfort - played by /u/wbohn1 Strongsong - Arryn * Kennos Arryn - played by /u/ArrynnotAaron Longbow Hall - Hunter * Benjen Hunter - played by /u/stealthship1 Ironoaks - Waynwood * Selyse Waynwood - played by /u/SilentCherub Ninestars - Templeton * Melessa Templeton - played by /u/melessatemplton (Amaryllis Moss) The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister * Lucion Lannister - played by /u/GoldenhandTheJust * Marissa Lannister - played by /u/AlwaysPaysHerDebts * Martyn Lannister - played by /u/martynlanny * Harwyn Hill - played by /u/TheMightyFloorp * Tytos Lannister - played by /u/alawmandese Lannisport - Lannister * Quentyn Lannister - played by /u/RPAccount722 Ashemark - Marbrand * Aethan Marbrand- played by /u/English_American Boar's Head - Vikary * Jordan Vikary - played by /u/TakenakaHanbei Kayce - Kenning * Ezra Kenning - played by /u/EzraKenning Crakehall - Crakehall * Loghain Crakehall - played by /u/ThePrinceofDorne The Wall and Beyond The Wall * Selwyn Storm - played by /u/ObviousMuskrat * Rickard Cerwyn - played by /u/kingbrunies Essos The Free Cities Andalos * Harold - played by /u/HaroldBlackfyre Braavos - Prestayn * Galeo Prestayn - played by /u/anitohi Elyria * Vahaedar - played by /u/ComplexNamesrp Lys - Rogare * Rhoryn Rogare - played by /u/rhorynrogare (Nymeria Martell) Pentos * Lyaera Flowers - played by /u/Holyhall_Flowers (Cerenna Blackmont) Qarth * Talia Solothor Xenethen - played by /u/Talia_Roselyn Qohor - Vikari * Ario Vikari - played by /u/PrinceOfQowhore (Lucion Lannister) Stepstones - Brightscale * Jachaerys Brightscale - played by /u/LHC_The_Imp Tyrosh - Varantys * Darrius Varantys - played by /u/SonOfTyrosh (Arryk Volmark)